wicked heat
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he was a monster, a thing of legends, something to fear on nights with a full moon. she was a mercinary, the one who had freed him from his silver prison. he was used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted her. now if only she would give in...
1. Chapter 1

He was not a happy werewolf. In fact he was so unhappy that he had just torn his feeder apart with his bare hands, the man's blood dripped from his hands, and fingers to form a small pool around his feet. He didn't care if it was his duty to take a mate, and have children. He didn't care if his people were being hunted almost to extinction. There was nothing that he could do about those things while he was locked up in this silver cage that he had found himself in only a little while ago.

He was Hatake Kakashi; the king of wolves, and right now he was in a bit of a bind. He had been betrayed by his second in command and handed over to some humans in a traveling carnival to be exposed to the world.

Damn Sauske. He was going to be one dead cur when he got out of this damn cage. In fact he was going to do the worst thing inhumanly possible to make the mangy black wolf pay. He was going to geld him, skin him, and then eat him.

But first he had to find some way out of the silver cage, hopefully before he was going to be exposed to the crowds here tonight since there was a full moon out.

He reached out and tried to grasp the bars for what had to have been the millionth time in so many hours since he had first woken up and found himself here, and felt his skin being seared and burned by the bars. Jesus christ! At this rate he would never see his pack, or his home again. He already missed the hollow, the woods, the feilds and streams that ran along his home. He whimpered as he cradled his injured hand against his chest and licked the burned skin.

Wolves didn't do well in captivity. He didn't do well in captivity. In fact being in this cage was enough to drive all sane thought from his mind and make him feral. He wanted out. He wanted to go home. But first thing was first, he had to get out and destroy the people who planned to keep him here. Once he did that he could leave in peace and return home to take out the trash.

He was about to throw himself against the bars when someone walked up to his cage, he looked down and stared into a pair of violet colored eyes set in an almost angelic looking face framed by silky pale blond hair. "This is wrong. What are they doing locking up people for their attractions?"

He dropped down to his knees and sniffed at her hand as she grasped the lock to his cage in her hand. She smelled sweet, so much like honeysuckle and wild roses and wind. The smell of woman. He loved women. But there was something different about her scent, something that called out to his inner instinct, his inner wolf. It was so intoxicating that he made a throaty purring sound as his blood raced in his veins, and odd tightness coiling in his body before he realised what he was doing and went completely quiet and still from shock.

It had been five hundred and some odd years since a wolf had had a true mating, and if not for the records in his library he never would have noticed the tail tell signs of a male in heat. He groaned softly, what a time to lose his senses. Honestly, why did this shit always happen to him?

She pulled at the lock a few times, a frown of concentration on her lovely face, and he was sorely tempted to bang his hands on the floor of his prison and yell, "I'm right here! Look at me!"

He must have said something without realising it because her hand fell away from the lock and her violet eyes shifted to his face. "You have my attention wolf, there's no real need to growl." She said as she looked him over. He smiled as she glared at him. Ah, he had upset her with his words. What had they been again? He could'nt remember. He was too busy being ridiculusly happy that she was glaring at him.

His heart thudded in his chest as he leaned down so that his shoulders were a scant inch from the silver bars, his head slipped between the bars easily enough, it was the rest of him that could'nt fit through. A pity really, he would have loved to sit in the crowd and laugh at the bewildered expressions of his jailors when they found him gone. "Who are you?" He breathed, the silky husky tone of his voice must have made him soud absolutly preditory because the girl took a step back away from the cage, and him. Making him want to throw himself against the bars and reach for her like a small child reaching for something just beyond it's reach.

"None of your buisness, wolf-boy." He gave her an amused look. So she was a spunky female, that was great he liked the spirited ones. They were always so much fun in bed.

"Do you not want to tell me your name? Where your from? Anything?"

"No." He cocked his head a bit, his smile never faultering. She was a prickly little thing.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because you might used the information to track me down once you get out of here." And it was true he might do that, but as it was there was no need to; he had her scent. It would be enough to track her down no matter where she went from here. But she didn't need to know that.

He made a low throaty sound but otherwise said nothing. She sighed and took out a small metal case and pulled out a pick and he sat back on his heels curious to see if she could mange to free him. He watched her work for all of ten minutes before there was a clicking sound and the lock popped open. He raised his brows at her, my she was a handy little thing. She lifted the lock away and tossed it across the room and grasped the door and pulled it open for him then turned and walked away.

Leaveing him to his own vises. Not that he minded he had some things to do before he tracked her down.

Uzu left the carnival and got into her car and pulled out her phone and called Shikamaru to tell him that the wolf king would be returning to the pack soon.

"He's alright?"

"Aside from a few burns from the silver, he's fantastic." She said as she started her car and put it in reverse as she backed up then put it in drive and deftly manuvered it past the innocent bystanders and such and drove back towards the collage to call it a night.

"That's good to know. You didn't tell him who you were."

"Nope. My life is strange enough, the last thing I need is a crazed wolf to show up on my door step."

Shikamaru was quiet for a second or so. Uh-huh. Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru was'nt as suprised as he should have been when Kakashi returned to the hollow in the early morning hours. The young wolf sat at his post looking as lazy and bored as he always did when his king walked through the gate of their hidden village. The silver haired man looked at him with narrowed eyes for a second before snapping. "Should'nt you be at school?"

Shika said nothing as he bit back a yawn before saying, "Tch, troublsome." And putting his head down. Kakashi rolled his eyes, all that money was wasted on the young wolf if he was going to ditch classes all the time.

"Is Sauske still here?" Kakashi asked curiously. Shika yawned and nodded his head a bit.

"Yeah, your buddy from last night beat the shit out of him and then shot him in the ass with a silver bullet. He's been bitching and whining ever since." Shikamaru said carelessly. Kakashi's mis matched eyes turned to study the wolf.

"What buddy?" He asked curiously, the kid could'nt be talking about the female from last night could he? He was pretty sure that she had been human, and didn't know anything about where the pack lived and such. Unless someone had contacted her and told her everything.

Shikamaru said nothing, he simply decided that he had said enough and didn't want the blond bombshell he went to school with to pop a cap in his ass for giving her away to the king when she was supposed to be a secret. Kakashi let the wolf play possum for several minutes before he growled and walked over to the kid. What buddy was Shikamaru refering too?

"Shika-maru, answer your king." Kakashi said in a threatening sing song voice. Again he was ignored. Well he would force it out of the kid later, the boy was far too lazy to run away from him no matter how much danger he knew he was in.

He walked through the village to his home, where he knew that cur was and walked inside and closed the door behind him just as he heard Sasuke yelp then start to growl at someone up stairs. "Stop trying to do that it hurts!"

"Of course it hurts, you were shot with a silver bullet. What were you thinking tangling with that bitch from last night?" A feminine voice practically yelled at the young wolf. Sakura walked out of Kakashi's bedroom carrying a first aid kit when she saw him and smiled.

"Hello my lord."

Kakashi looked her over, there was a noticable bruise on her left cheek. "Sakura, did he strike you?" Kakashi asked as he stopped in front of her. She rubbed the dark mark on her skin and gave him a rueful smile.

"Nah, one of his buddies did but he won't be bothering any one anymore. That human girl from last night put him down real nice after she checked on me." Sakura said with a cheeky grin. Kakashi looked at her and tilted his head a bit.

Human girl. Was she talking about....

"Was she about five foot seven? Lush curves, angelic face, violet eyes, pale blond hair?" Kakashi asked excitedly, so excitedly that he grabbed the young female by her upper arms and shook her a bit. She stared at him wide eyed as she caught a whiff of the dark spices musk clinging to his skin. Was he in heat? She wondered as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, that was her. She seemed really nice once you got past the cold, aloofness and bitchiness." Sakura said cheerfully. She had thought the girl was really pleasent when she had watched her beat the shit out of Sauske. In fact she had liked her so much that she had invited her to stay in the village and become one of them, she had just been so damn cool that the pinkette could'nt resist.

Kakashi stopped shaking her and seemed to simply stare out into space for a second before asking. "Did she tell you her name?"

"No. But she gave me her alias." Kakashi's grip tightened on her shoulders.

"What did she call herself?"

"Kyubbi." Sakura replied.

Kakashi got a strange look on his face as he recalled an ancient legend about a fox demon said to have been the king of all monster kind before it had been sealed away in the body of a human child. It was said that the child and the demon would be reincarnated every ten thousand years or so. So far there had been six confirmed reincarnations. And they were due for another one in the next few hundred years or so.

But what was really puzzling was the fact that the human had known about the Kyubbi enough to take it's name. How strange. But it didn't really matter to him.

The girl was his mate, end of disgussion. He kissed the girl on the cheek and walked into his bedroom to take care of the traitor. Then he would get some answers from Shikamaru about the girl, since he obviously knew who she was, and then he would go to find, and secure his queen. He had a long day ahead of him.

(__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Uzu lay naked on her bed asleep, her bed sheets tangled around her hips and legs. Her alarm clock went off and she cracked an eye open and reached out to grab the alarm clock and throw it across the room. Smiling when it hit the wall across from her bed and turning over back onto her stomach and closing her eyes again. She had a term paper due today and Shikamaru had bailed on her and left her to finish it on her own, something that she didn't feel all that inclined to do right this second.

She didn't really care if she flunked the class. But Shikamaru would, he had invested too much time and effort in his grades, which is why he would have noone to blame but himself when he got an F. She was not his damn patsy, or goon. She was not going to do the work unless he was there to help. So she really was'nt all that suprised when Shika called a second later to tell her that he was on his way over and he would appreiciat it if she put some clothes on this time before she answered the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to piss the brunette off she answered the door in a skimpy black and red bra and panties, she may be a bit on the bold side but she was'nt giving a peep show unless he paid for it. He looked at her, turned red and started studdering as she hooked her finger in his shirt and pulled him into her off campise apartment. "D-D-d- were you dropped on your head as a baby or something?" He growled as she took out a pack of cigerettes and took one out and put it in her mouth.

She gave him a sly smile and lit the cancer stick and took a drag. "I didn't have parents Shikamaru so it's very possible that I was." She said in a bored tone to hide her hurt. Shika flinched and sighed, he knew that she had had a particularly rough time growing up and her lack of perternal upbringing was a bit of a sore spot with her.

Crap. He had'nt meant to accidentally reopen such a painful wound. "Shit girl, I didn't mean it like that-" He had been refering to her lack of modisty, and her bold personality.

She took another drag and sighed, blowing some of the smoke in the air beside her. "I'm aware of that Shika. Try not to put your foot in your mouth anymore okay." She said gently as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes and tried not to check out her breasts. Tried to, but it was sort of a vain effort for several reasons. 1) He was a healthy male. 2) He really liked her. She had a wicked fighting style, and an even more wicked little body. All in all she was a very difficult person to ignore. And 3) He was'nt a monk, nor was he dead. He liked to play with the females too.

"If you keep your boobs in my face I'm gonna grab em." Shika said as he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She gave him an wide eyed innocent look that was so out of place on her. She was'nt half as innocent as she looked right now and well, he knew it.

"Oh. Sounds bad."

"Nah it's good."

She frowned for a second as he hooked his finger in the front of her bra and tugged the soft lacy material down to expose her nipple and brushed it with his thumb before pinching it. She rolled her eyes, how typical of a male to be enthralled by a nice pair of tits. She slapped his hand away and pushed at his head as he leaned down to lick her, and got up out of his lap. He groaned then sighed, twarted once again by her sense of self preservation, dammit he had been so close this time.

She left the room to get some clothes on, a tactic that she used to build a wall between herself and him. It was probably something that she would do once she was married too. "Kakashi returned home this morning." He called out, wondering just what she had done to free him. And why the man had been in such a surly mood, although if he thought really hard about it it really was'nt that big a mystery.

Being betrayed and handed over to people for entertainment purposes, unless it was jello wrestling with some really hot females, would piss any man off.

She walked out of the bedroom tugging a shirt up her shoulders, a black sleeveless wife beater now covering her wonderful curves. Damn it, he would have to switch tactics if he wanted to get her naked. "Is that so? How nice for him."

Shikamaru cocked his head. She didn't seem to care one way or another if the wolf made it home or not. "Has he delt with the traitor?" She suddenly asked curiously.

"He was disembowling the fucker when I left. I bet he'll make a nice black fur pelt coat for some lucky female." He said carelessly. She narrowed her eyes at him and made a low growling sound drawing his attention as she looked away, her face a fetching pink. What was that?

"How nice for his bitch." She said with a note of bitterness in her voice. Shikamaru frowned before he recalled the conversation that he had had with her once.

_I'd like a boyfriend or something. Someone to hold me when I need to be held, and comfort me when I needed comfort..._

Was she feeling jealous of someone she didn't know because of any kind of relationship that they may or may not have? Or maybe she was simply feeling bitchier than usual? That time of the month maybe?

"Question...has my monthly mortal enemy returned for round two?"

"I think that is'nt any of your buisness." She said as she crossed her arms over her breasts. Uh-huh, normally he would agree with her on that one, but if she was going into heat he wanted to know so that he could make up his mind about coming or going. He was'nt really ready to mate anyone yet. But if he decided to stay and take care of her there would'nt be any turning back.

"Just tell me."

"Why?"

"Because if your going into heat I won't be able to stop myself from mating with you." Shikamaru snapped in irritation, the female's prickly nature was enough to drive him to drinking. Literally.

"Then you should go." Shikamaru made a funny sound, easier said than done. He was already having trouble thinking about anything but dragging her into his lap and giving her a good long ride. Or two dozen good long rides. He would bet that she was beautiful when she was being fucked. Her soft pale skin flushed and covered with sweat, her breasts heaving, the enchanting sounds she would made, oh shit he was getting hard just thinking about it.

And she would be tight around his dick, her pussy would squeez and milk him for every drop of semen he had.

She watched him as his breathing changed to a quick and steady pant, mother fucker was going to try and mount her in a second, reaching around to the small of her back she pulled her hand gun out and checked to make sure that it was loaded. She probably would'nt kill him with the bullets, but she would definitly hurt him. Shika started to get up, his eyes glowing a soft amber color to indicate that his inner wolf was close to the surface. "I need to ease-"

She pointed the gun at him, leveled it with his chest. "You need to go or I'm going to be forced to shoot you."

He looked at her, a strange expression on his face as his eyes flickered from hers to the gun. He could grab it. He could easily take it from her, and pin her down. But he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to force her, the last thing he needed was to end up mated to an irate female.


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't sure what happened next. He was too distracted to pay attention to the finer details, but one second he was contemplating taking the gun from her and sheathing his throbbing erection in her slick heat and the next, he was outside of her room, staring at the door while she talked to someone else in the room with her, and all he could think about was getting back inside, getting close to her again.

He could smell her scent through the door, fuck she smelled so damn good that his dick hardened even more, the throbbing in beat with his heart, it was driving him crazy. Almost so crazy that he came close to crushing his phone when it rang. He was vaguely aware of seeing Kakashi's number and answering the irritated wolf's question of where he was.

"I'm at school. Standing outside-" he scratched at the door and whined pitifully, completely forgetting that he was human right now and could simply open the door with a turn of the knob.

"Fuck! Open the door! I can smell you, your scent is so intoxicating-" Shika banged on the door as he heard her ask Hinata, yes that's who was in there to help her move something in front of the door.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru, what's wrong with you?" Kakashi demanded as he made his way out to his car. He still had some questions that Shikamaru could answer, and he wasn't very pleased by the fact that the kid had left.

He could hear the kid sniffing at something before a low purring sound made it's way to his ear. Was Shikamaru in heat? "She's so close. I could reach her if she would open the door."

"If she isn't opening the door for you then she isn't interested Shika."

"But she's in heat-" Shika said breathlessly as he pressed his face against the door.

Bloody hell. Kakashi thought darkly as he asked Shika for the address and room number of the female he was trying to get at. He would have to get there fast and tranq the brat to keep him from going furry and tearing the door down just to get to the female. Then he would have to erase the memory of said female so that Shikamaru's secret would be safe.

He checked the time on his car clock ad told Shikamaru to sit tight, he would be there in ten minutes.

Hinata looked at the blond like she was crazy as she scooted a table across the room to rest in front of the door. What the hell was going on? "Is something wrong with Shikamaru?"

"What? Yes. He's having a bad drug trip and he wants to do terrible things to me, now hurry up and help." Uzu said as calmly as she could as Shikamaru beat on the door again and started to narrate what he wanted to do to her in such vivid detail that she actually started to get a bit turned on.

She heard Shikamaru growl low in his throat as he caught the faint scent of her arousal. Hinata stared at the door wide eyed and joined her moving a table in front of the door as Shikamaru pressed his face against the door and said in a positively seductive tone.

"Open the door and I'll make you cum so hard that you can't walk afterwards-" Uzu's face turned an enchanting shade of pink and she lost her balance and fell, landing on her side next to a wide eyed Hinata.

"Wha-What the hell?"

"I'll lick and suck every inch of your skin-"

Both women turned dark red and pink and stared at the door slack jawed.

"I'll pound you into the mattress until you scream with excasty and beg for more." Shika purred on the other side of the door. Hinata looked at Uzu for a second as if she were debating on actually letting him in. Not that the blond would blame her one little bit if she did. She was almost tempted to let him in herself to see if he could actually deliver his dark promise, god knew she hadn't had a good lay in forever.

But ending up mated to a wolf wasn't very appealing to her. Especially since most wolves were very possessive, and protective of their mates. Werewolves were even more so because of the human them, that coupled with the wolves instincts were a very, very volatile and dangerous combination. And well, she just couldn't deal with it.

(___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Kakashi was on his way up the stairs to the third floor apartments just off of the local collage campus and saw Shikamaru pressing his body against the door trying to entice the one inside to open the door. The sound of his throaty purr vibrating against the door catching his attention as surely as a bullet to the head. But the faint scent of the female behind the door nearly felled him, his knees suddenly felt weak, and his palms started sweating while his heart picked up it's mad pace in his chest.

He even felt the warm heat of his mis matched eyes glowing while his fangs and claws lengthened, a ragged moan escaping him as he grabbed the railing blindly in an effort to keep from falling. Holy shit, what was with that scent? It was so delectably feminine that his mouth was actually watering. But it didn't make sense that he would be reacting this way with a female other than the one that he was going to mate with.

Shika turned his head to look at him and bared his teeth, he was almost beyond reason now, the need to reach the female and sate himself and her was the main driving force at this point. Kakashi straitened his spine and stared down the young wolf, if he thought that he was a match for him then Shika had another thing coming. Kakashi wasn't the king of wolves for just any old reason. He was the strongest and fastest. He was the most vicious, cruel, and vindictive bastard there was. He took what he wanted and if someone didn't like it, he killed them.

And right now one of his pack had just bared his teeth at him and was about to challenge him for the right to claim the female on the other side of the door, under normal circumstances he would simply tranq. the kid and drag him back to the hollow until his senses returned, but there was something about the females' scent that was vaguely familiar to him, and he wanted to know who she was.

But all he could think at that moment was, Mine. Mine,mine,mine,mine,mine. The female on the other side of the door was his and his alone, he was'nt sure how he knew it but he did. His inner wolf was straining with in him to reach her, to sheath his throbbing legnth inside of her pussy and fuck her into the matress of his large queen sized bed, to cover her skin with his musk and his love bites.

He wanted to ride her raw, and still come back for more. He walked up to Shika and let out a particularly threatening growl as he leaned down and bit the kid on the shoulder, piercing the skin with his sharp fangs and causing the young wolf to yip and shrink back away from him with mixed expression of fear and aggression. He wasn't sure how to respond to the bite, so he simply moved out of the way.

Kakashi put one hand against the door and wrapped his fingers around the knob and turned it then glanced at Shikamaru as he tried to move in closer and sneak round him so that he could get to the female first. Kakashi gave another threatening growl and snapped at him before using his shoulder to push the door open enough to look inside at the two females standing across the room. One a dark haired beauty, and the other an angry looking blond.

Imagine how pleased he was to see his future queen face to face, even if she was pointing a small gun held at his chest. He just couldn't stop smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, we meet again my angel." He said in a seductive purr as he pushed his way completely through the door. The blond narrowed her eyes at him and cocked the small gun with her thumb.

"Not another step if you don't want to get shot." She hissed as she manuvered the other girl behind her, closer to the bedroom, making sure to keep herself firmly in front of her so that she remained unnoticed by him in his highly irrational state.

How cute. She was trying to protect her freind thinking that he might bypass her and go strait for the innocent bystander, thankfully though he had no interest in the dark haired woman. His interest lay in her and her alone.

"Put it away honey. We both know that you won't-" He was cut off by a loud sounding pop and felt a searing pain in his shoulder and looked over at his shoulder with a frown as blood welled up out of his wound and spread across his sleeve. He looked back at her with a cold and calculating look. The bitch had actually shot him! He wanted to be pissed, wanted to lash out and hurt her, but the wound was aready healing since it had'nt been a very severe wound to begin with, and deep down he was actually very secretly pleased. He hate weak, simpering women.

Nothing was sexyer than a female that knew how to take care of herself. Except for having said female naked and at his mercy. His lips tilted up in wary amusment. "That was cruel, angel."

She shrugged, a cold smile tilting her lips. "Self preservation, wolf."

He gave her a mock hurt look and sighed as he looked around her home, who in there right mind would live in such inhumane conditions? The fucking building should be condemed. There was cockroachs and spiders, graffettii, and all sorts of unsavory things. "Can't we all just get along?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"Sure, turn around and I'll put a cap in your skull and we'll live happily ever after." He grinned at her, she was so cold. Did she feel nothing when she looked at him? No desire? No heat? Because he felt both on a dangerous level when he looked at her.

"Happily ever after, hn. I like the sound of that. Shall I be the prince charming who takes the lovely princess away?"

She leveled the gun with his head this time, well it was nice to know that he would have to win her over. He loved a good challange. "I have a better idea. I'll be the prince, Hinata here will be the princess and you will be the dragon that needs to be slain."

He gave her a sexy smile and clapped his hands. "Sounds fun, do you really think I can pull off the part?" He stared at her face and noticed the small smile that curved her lips this time was'nt cold, or sadistic. It was amused. He cocked his head a bit as he studied her. A kink in the armor she surrounded herself with maybe.

Whatever it was, it nearly knocked him on his ass. "Dunno. Why don't you try a growl and see." He tilted his head to the side a bit and caculated the distance between himself and her. He could take the gun from her and lock her friend inside of the bedroom to keep her out of harms way while he took his little blond kitsune with him.

Of course this would mean kidnapping her, but he did'nt intend to leave her in her current condition, wet, aching, needing some relief; oh wait that was him. Never mind then his mind was already made. He was taking her with him, he was mating her and that would be the end of that.

She watched him as he lowered his head so that he was watching her from under his silver bangs, reminding her that she was in the room with one of the most dangerous preditors in existance. And he was up to something. She was about tosay somethng to Hinata when he moved-no he fucking vanished and reappeared in front of her and grasped her arm as she shoved Hinata into he bedroom and pulled the door shut behind her, snapping off the knob as his mometum shoved her off ballance and she slammed into the door as he froced her to drop the weapon and kicked it away absent mindedly as he leaned down and took a deep breath.

His breath fanning her face as he wrapped his long slender fingers around her neck and said breathlessly, "Time for round two." As she felt his lips brush the skin along her jaw, leavng a strange tingling sensation in in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6

He had his work cut out for him, and yet he could'nt stop grinning like a maniac even as she kicked and yelled and screamed curses at him from her current position over his shoulder as she took the steps back down to his car two at a time while silently praying that he would'nt trip because of her struggling. He could survive the fall, but he was'nt going to risk her. "Let me go!" She screamed as she beat his back with her small hands, he was tempted to tell her to knock it off or she was going to have bruised hands.

"Never." He said fiercely as he finally stepped onto solid ground instead of another flight of shaky stairs that looked like they were about to go any minute.

"You have to let me go!"

"I do not, and I don't plan too for any reason." He said as he tossed her into the passenger seat of his car and climbed in over the top of her, keeping her pinned against his body as he took his seat behind the wheel and started the car. Shikamaru would be able to think clearly again in a few minute so he was'nt worried about him getting into any mischief while he left.

He was still grinning like a mad man when she started kicking the door across from her and trying to pry his arm out from around her. He was still grinning when she started to tell him about all the intresting ways she was going to kill him in vivid detail, and he had to say he was very impressed with her imagination. Anyone who could manage to kill someone with a feild full of chickens, razor blades, honey and fire ants was definitly someone he was probably going to want to avoid.

Hell he was even still grinning when she sank her sharp little teeth into the skin of his wrist until she tasted blood. It was'nt like it didn't hurt, because it did. But he was just so damn excited. After a few minutes of struggling and shit she finally settled down and started to growl like a wild animal. Very impressive, in his book since she sounded more menacing than he did when he growled. But it still would'nt sway him into letting her go.

Not now that he finally had his hands on her.

She got quiet after several minutes and he glanced over at her as he drove the car. What was she planning now? A sneak attack maybe? An escape attempt? "Why are you doing this? Why me?" Oh, or not. Maybe she just planned to ask him some really stupid questions. Well whatever.

"Because your my destined mate. My equal. My queen, I can't just leave you alone, not now that I have you in my grasp."

"I didn't agree to be your mate."

"I don't think either of us has much of a say in the matter. Your in heat, and I went into heat when I caught your scent last night. I recognised the signs of meeting you; my destined mate right off the bat. It's why I asked you for your name."

"..."

"Your really not digging the idea of mating with me are you?" Kakashi asked after several seconds of silence as she tried once again to pry his arm out from around her waist, noticing that she was going out of her way to try and break his fingers to cause him enough pain to let her go.

"What gave me away? Was it the words 'let me go' or the death threats or-"

Kakashi gave her a slow sexy smile. "That's all just foreplay to me angel. I like it rough." It was the wolf in him. It craved a bit of violence in everything to keep it's senses sharp.

Uzu gave an unlady like snort and muttered darkly, "A masochist...fucking figures." She ran her finger nails along his arm, from the inside of his wrist to his inner elbow, digging her nails in and making sure that she left bloody welts. Kakashi said nothing as he felt the stinging burning sensation on his arm, the female was driving him crazy doing things like that. His pleasure spiking dangerously, if she was'nt careful he would end up pulling the car over and fucking her here.

Would'nt that be a traumatising story to tell to their young some day? He blinked as that thought crossed his mind and his heart started beating as if it were going into over time. Oh dear god...it had'nt accured to him before but since she really was his destined mate, they would have young. Little human, kitsune, wolf hybrids.

_I bet they will be beautiful. _He thought as his beathing hitched a bit and his arm tightened around her a little more making her growl again. She really didn't _like_ being trapped by him.

He turned the wheel onto an old dirt road leading to his home and she stiffened against his side, he could feel her heart thudding against her chest as the smell of her panic filled the car. "Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go. _Letmegorightnow_!" She said as she started to struggle in his grasp again. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to live among the monsters that had killed her parents and left her alone in the world.

"I already told you, my darling kitsune. Now that I have you...I won't be letting you go _ever_ again." Kakashi said as she looked up at him with wide pleading eyes, he saw so many things reflected there. Pain, sadness, fear. What could have happened in her young life to enstill such feelings of his kind?

"Don't look so scared angel. It breaks my heart." Kakashi said breathlessly as he rubbed his lips against her's in a soft lingering caress that made her lips tingle, his hold on her shifting slightly so that hsi fingers were wrapped around her throat, his thumb stroking the pulse point in her neck as he parked the car and shut it off.

"It's time to let you see your new home." He said with a sigh and felt her tremble against his side. God he was'nt looking forward to what she was going to do once she was out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi opened the car door and braced himself for the fight that he knew was coming, she didn't disappoint him. As soon as he had her out of the car, she punched him in the stomach, stomped on his foot, and slammed the back of his head against the car door until he saw stars dancing in his vision. His hold on her loosened a bit and she took off running as he sat on the ground panting and waiting for his senses to return to him before he got up and took off running after her through the woods.

She was a fast little fox, but he was faster. His need to catch and secure his female driving him to catch up to her quickly and tackle her to the ground. The two of them tumbled to the ground in a heap of arms and legs as he pinned her under him. Her slender body was shaking almost violently under him. "Where do you think your going?" He growled as he ground his aching cock against her rear, she whimpered and buried her face against the grass. Her fear over riding her common sense.

Wolves could'nt hurt their mates, it just was'nt in their nature. Even if the wolf in question was in heat and not thinking strait, it would'nt hurt it's mate. Yet she was acting like he was going to eat her alive or something. Hell for all he knew that's exactly what she thought he was going to do. "You really do think I'm going to hurt you? Don't you?" He asked as he leaned down and nuzzled her nape through her soft hair knowing that she was too scared to answer him.

She twitched as he kissed her shoulder. "I had hoped to do this properly. In my bed but I don't think I can wait anymore." He said softly as he leaned back and truned her over so that she was facing him and repinned her. She had the most terrified look on her face he felt torn between laughing and crying, really he did. He leaned over her and rubbed his cheek against hers, gently, lovingly. Breathing in her sweet, lovely scent and wanting more but knowing that he would have to go slow and seduce her or she would never give in to him.

He shifted his body so that he was resting on his elbows above her, making sure that he was'nt crushing her, yet loving the way her breasts felt flush against his chest. He ran his hands gently along her wrists, stroking the soft skin over the veins as he kissed the curve of her jaw, her cheek, brushing his lips across her lips before covering them with his own. She twitched again and tried to free her wrists as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring the moist cavern as she tried to buck him off of her. He growled low in his throat and pressed his body more firmly against hers and waited patiently for her to melt against him.

She moaned softly as he broke the kiss and licked her bottom lip before nuzzling her chin so that she would tip her head back and bare her throat for him. "Your beautiful..." He said softly as he licked along the vein in her jugular before sinking his teeth into her soft skin. Not enough to break the skin like his instincts demanded but enough to leave a small mark there. She gasped and arched her back off of the ground as he nipped at her collar bone before licking the spot to sooth the sting as he moved lower.

Her breasts were lovely, really they were. Not too large, not too small, he pulled the black wife beater up over her chest and tugged naughty red and black fabric of her bra out of the way so that he could suckle her sinsitive nipples. She cried out and lifted her hips up off of the ground as he took one nipple between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. He could smell the scent of her body changing, the fear melting away to desire. His mis matched eyes glowed as he let go of her wrists to slip one of his hands inside of her pants and gently probe her core. He could feel how wet and hot she was.

He lifted his head from her breasts and gripped her pants and pulled them down around her ankles, along with her panties and growled again as he caught her scent. It was much heavier, much thicker and headier. He made a whimpering sound and tried to hold on to his self control. If he flipped out and fucked her like he wanted too she would'nt let him touch her again. He had to take it nice and easy.

Reaching out he forced her legs apart and glanced at her, she was watching him like a hawk. Damn female didn't trust him one little bit. He shifted in closer and hooked her legs over his shoulders, watching her violet eyes go wide in alarm as he gripped her hips in his hands and lifted them at an angle so that he could run his tongue along her nether lips. She gasped and jumped at the slight contact and he glanced at her again and repeated the action, making sure to give her a long, slow lick this time.

She bit her bottom lip to stiffle the moan that tried to escape her throat as he licked her, using his fingers to part her dew slicked folds so that he could taste her even more. He could taste the faintest hints of blood mixed with the other bodily fluids as he teased her to the point of orgasm before stopping and lowering her hips back into place as he freed his cock form his pants and leaned over her to steal a kiss as he forced the tip of his dick inside of her.

He hissed as she clenched around him and framed her face in his hands. "Of your own free will, say it or I'll leave you like this." He growled as she moaned and lifted her hips a bit more in an attempt to take him deeper.

He gritted his teeth and tried not to give in to his instincts to thrust wildly into her warm wet sheath, needing to hear the words from her lips before he did anything else. _Say it. Say it._ He silently begged as she moaned again, the sound desperate and needy, nearly breaking the thin thread of control he was trying to hold on too.

She didn't want to give in to him. For all he knew he was one of the ones who had killed her parents and yet she could'nt help but hope that he was'nt. He was so damn gentle with her she just was'nt sure what to think, to be perfectly honest she was incapible of thinking right now. He seemed to have stolen what little sense she had, and left her wanting more. "Of my own...free-Ahhh!" She screamed as he thrust inside of her all the way before she could say the words, her body clenching around him as he rammed his cock all the way into her womb.

He gripped her hips tightly as he pressed his mouth against her throat as he brushed up against her sweet spot, making her scream again. _Such a lovely sound_. His inner wolf whispered as he bucked his hips wildly, seeking to bring them both to their breaking point. She sobbed something and gripped his shoulder with one hand as he reached out and laced his fingers together with hers as he sank his fangs into her neck. She cried out as her body spasimed under him, clenching and milking his cock as she came.

He growled softly and shuttered as he slowed his paced to a stop as he came and lifted his mouth from her neck so that he would'nt end up tearing out her throat accidentally and kissed her tenderly as he lay there on top of her panting.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi showed up at his mansion carrying Kitsune in his arms and grinning like mad as he walked through the doors. "My king, what happened?" Sakura asked as she came running over to him thinking that he had attacked the human female accidentally due to his heat. Technically she would'nt be far from the truth, if the blond was in itty bitty pieces that is. But his female had come through being mated to the king of were wolves alive and well. She was simply out cold from the sheer force of her orgasm.

She paused as soon as she caught sight of the human female's face and raised a brow at him. "Sakura, I have wonderful news. But first I have to put _my_ queen to bed." Kakashi said happily as he walked past her and walked up the stairs toward his room before he even thought to ask Sakura.

"Did you clean up the blood in my room and change the bed sheets?"

Sakura blinked for a second then called out, "Yeah, good as new."

"Thanks!" He called back as he entered his room and walked across the large space, over to the massive bed and lay his queen on the matress. He stared at her lovely face and felt the need to howl with joy. His mate. He finally found himself a true mate, he was so over whelmed by the tender feelings welling in his chest that he nearly broke down crying. He had been the king of his race since he was a fledgeling, over five hundred years ago. And during that time he had never dreamed, never thought, never even entertained the notion of having a mate to settle down with.

He had thought that since he was a monster, a cold blooded killer on most days and nights, that he was undeserving of one. Apparently the fates didn't think the same, or he would never have met his little kitsune.

Frankly he was in awe of the female that was now the other half of his heart and soul. She was strong, swift, glancing down at his wrist he finally noticed the little bloody teeth marks from where she had bitten him in an effort to escape; she was a vicious little thing, was'nt she? Perfect for someone destined to be the queen of the were wolves. Perfect for someone like him. He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips and then straitened his spine and turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Sakura!" Kakashi bellowed as he shut the bedroom door.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled from right behind him, startling him and making him jump as he spun around. One shaky hand resting over his heart as he glared at her.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." He said from between clenched teeth as Sakura gave him a mischivious grin.

"So what's with the human female?"

"I'll get to that soon enough first I want you to think about what is written down in the ancient lore about 'destined mates' and how one of our kind would know when he/she found their destined mate."

"It's triggered by scent. For females who have met their destined mate, it means a loss of all inhibitation. It will be the same as going into heat, they will only be satisfied when their mate is bound to them. For males it's slightly different, they respond to their destined mate with purring, curiousity, agression, and may even go into heat, and suffer from the need to track the female down and mark her as theirs might become so great that the male would kidnap and even kill to secure his mate. It has also been proven that our kind can not breed with anyone but our destined mate." Which was why their race was dying out. It was'nt such abad thing to have such long lives, and be nearly indestructable. What hurt them was their inability to breed with the humans unless some were meant to be mated to them.

Their race had'nt had a child born to it in over seven hundered years.

"Very good. Now on to the good news, I've found my destined mate..." Sakura stopped walking and looked at him wide eyed. Her expression shocked before she screamed and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Oh my god Kakashi that's wonderful!" Sakura said happily as she finally let him go. Kakashi smiled and looked towards the bedroom. He could hear the faintest sounds of his kitsune stirring from her sleep and glanced at Sakura.

Sakura grinned and slapped him on the back. "Go have fun." She said as she walked off. Kakashi took off running back towards his room and carefully opened the door and peeked in just in case his little fox was pissed about being in his bed.

Uzu sat up on the large bed and looked around the room with a frown on her face as she recalled what had happened in the woods. Her face turned a fetching pink color as she recalled the wolf kings body pressed against her own, the soft seductive tember of his voice as he spoke to her, the pleasure she had felt when he had touched her, when he had run his tongue along her skin and along the inside of her thighs.

She had given in, had given herself into the care of one of the most beautiful males she had ever seen before. She had'nt meant to and she had, she had given in as if her parents deaths had never happened, as if she had had no sense or reason and that fact scared her almost as much as faceing her new hubby. She was'nt sure if she could stand being mated to someone of the same race as her families murderers. But it was too late to think of that now, and because she had'nt been paying attention she had no way of knowing if the male had bonded his life force with hers or she would kill him and free herself.

The door opened and Kakashi came walking in, she looked at him with wide frightened eyes as he crossed the distance between the door to the bed and dropped to his kness next to the bed and stared up at her with an unreadable expression on his sinfully beautiful face. "Your scared again, angel." He said in a husky tone as she tried to recall her knowledge of were wolves and their habits.

So far all she could think of was that wolves; once mated could'nt hurt their mates-ever. No matter what their mate did to piss them off. At least thats what she had understood of her data on them, but she had never known anyone to piss one off and live and she was'nt willing to try her luck any more than she already had.

"Are we-no that's stupid. I know we are, but-" She could'nt think of what she wanted to ask him or say. Kakashi reached out and tugged lightly on a strand of her soft silvery blond hair to get her attention. She looked at him with a pained expression on her face and wondered what was hurting her so much.

"Whatever it is angel, take your time with it. I'll wait. Until then start small."

"S-Start small..." She sounded like a small child when she repeated his words and covered her lovely face with her small hands for a second as her breathing pattern changed, and she appeared to be having a panic attack. He got up off of the floor and wrapped his arms around her and drew her against his chest so that he could comfort her. He could feel her heart beating against her ribs as if it were trying to escape. The scent of her anxiety and sorrow was so strong that he could almost taste it like ashes on his tongue.

What was wrong? What could cause such pain and sorrow? She kept trying to speak, but could'nt get the words out. Finally after several seconds Kakashi took her chin in his fist and tipped her head back and kissed her lips gently, stealing her breathe before lifting his head and running the back of his knuckles along the curve of her cheek lovingly.

"Start. Small. Tell me your name. Your hopes. Your dreams. Tell me whatever you want, just speak to me please." Kakashi said gently as he moved away from her reluctantly as she seemed to finally calm down a bit, and returned to his position on his knees next to the bed, staring up at her. Uzu blinked at him and wondered why he wanted to know those things about her so badly.

It was a type of enthrallment that his kind fell into when they mated. They needed to hear the sound of their mates voice, needed to touch them, kiss them and make love to them as often as they could.

"M-My name..." She paused for a heart beat, hesitating because she didn't really want to tell him her name, but not really seeing a way around it. "Is Uzu." Kakashi rested his chin on his arm and waited for her to speak again. Knowing more about his queen would help him better understand what drove her as a mercinary and as a female. It would also suppy him with information on what made her happy, the things she liked, the things she needed, the things she wanted.

As her mate, it was his job to support her and suppy as many of those needs and wants and desires as he could to keep her content. "M-My hope was to have a boyfriend sometime, but I think that boat has sailed." She said with a frown, Kakashi snorted.

"I think that boat has gone up in flames, baby. Do you have any other hopes?"

"No, sorry. I never thought beyond that."

Kakashi shrugged. It didn't really matter if she had hopes right now, this very minute. That would change soon enough. "Dreams?"

"I don't have any dreams."

"Nothing?"

"No. Nothing. I guess I always thought it did'nt matter if I had dreams or not."

_What an odd thing for a human to say? _Kakashi thought as he reached out and ran his finger tips along the back of her calf, raising goosebumps in their wake. "Why did you always think that?" He asked curiously.

"I never thought that I would live long enough to have dreams." She said in a heart breaking tone that had him narrowing his eyes at her as he climbed to his feet and gripped her shoulders as he pushed her back on the bed, she made a startled yipping sound as he loomed over her, his expression dark and volital.

"Never say those words again." He growled warningly as he leaned down and brushed his lisp across hers before he rolled off of her, climbed off fo the bed and walked out of the room shutting the door softly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Never say those words again." He growled warningly as he leaned down and brushed his lisp across hers before he rolled off of her, climbed off fo the bed and walked out of the room shutting the door softly behind him.

Sakura looked more than a little suprised to see her king walking through the mansion instead of upstairs doing the tengo with his mate. And to top it off he looked like he would like to rip something apart with his fangs. "My lord? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she came out of the library as Kakashi brushed by. He stopped and turned to look at her, his expression shuttered and difficult to read.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm going to sit in my study for a while." Uzu's words were playing over and over in her mind. Those terrible, hateful, heartbreaking words set his teeth on edge. He felt torn between wanting to know why she would have thought those terrible things, but deep down he knew why she had thought that. She didn't feel she had any worth as a living being. She felt that she didn't deserve to be happy.

He hated that she felt that way. He absolutely hated it!

"What are you going to do in the study?"

"Max out my credit cards. I finally have a mate. I want to spoil her."

"You mean sufficate her with your over bearing male affection and make her want to throttle you."

He glared at her for a second before running his fingers through his long silver hair and muttering. "Isn't that what I said?" Sakura giggled and he looked at her again and wondered what he should get for Uzu first. She didn't exactly seem like the type of person to like stuff that was really expensive unless it was a new gun and silver bullets but he was'nt stupid enough to arm her without getting to know where her loyalties lye first.

That was a good way to get shot, and he didn't have to think about handing Uzu a gun, because he knew that she_ would_ shoot him and run like hell if he did. So it was best not to tempt fate. "What should I get her?" Kakashi asked stupidly, unsure of what else to do but ask a fellow female what his mate might like.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "God you men are all idiots. Come with me." Sakura said as she grasped his wrist and pulled him along behind her back up the stairs towards his room. Stopping outside of the room she grasped the knob and wisted it and opened the door and pushed him inside.

"Sakura! What-"

"Idiot, you have a nice mate right there. If you can't figure out what to get for her then you have'nt spent enough time with her. Now stop being stupid and go sex her up or something until you figure something out." Sakura growled as she pushed him into the room and closed the door and just for fun ripped the outter knob off so that he could'nt open the door without breaking it. She's jimmy the damn lock later and let them out so that they could eat and stuff.

But later after they broke in Kakashi's bed really well.

Kakashi stared at Uzu for a second feeling at a total loss. How the hell had Sakura pulled this fast one on him? And when would he ever learn not to speak to her or make eye contact when he needed to get something done? "You looked mad." Uzu said after a minute or so. Kakashi made a low whining sound in the back of his throat and walked across the room and flopped down on the bed, startling Uzu as he reached out and grasped her wrist and pulled her so that she was half laying on top of him.

"I'm not."

His fingers tangling in her soft silken hair as he pulled her head down so that he could kiss her. She made a funny little sound in the back of her throat as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth before she pulled away and glared at him for a second before asking. "You don't lick your balls or anything on nights when you go furry, do you?" She was not kissing him again unless he told her that he had never licked his balls in his life.

He stared at her for a second before pulling her body against his own even more and burying his face against her neck and rolling them so that she was pinned under him as he laughed. "T-Thats funny angel. And no. Never. I would rather lick something else first." He said in a husky tone as he rubbed himself against her. She gasped and made a soft purring sound as he licked along the bite wound he had given her earlier, loving the way her blood rushed through her veins under his tongue as he rubbed his rough palms over the top of her breasts.

Teasing her breasts until they were heavy and aching. The purring sound she was making got a bit louder, vibrating in her chest as Kakashi's lips curved up in a smile and he started to purr too.

"You w-want to fuck me again." Uzu panted as he trailed little wet kisses along her breasts. Nipping, and sucking her skin in an effort to leave as many love bites on her skin as he could as he reached down and slipped his hand between her legs. She twitched as he lightly probed her body before slipping two of his fingers inside of her, and started to finger fuck her. She reached out and tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head away from her stomach.

He glanced up at her, curious to see what she wanted him to do and smiled when she tugged on his hair a bit. She wanted his face closer to her own, so that she could kiss him. He did what she wanted, pressing his lips against her own as he withdrew his fingers and unfastened his pants and let the head of his cock pressed against her. She whimpered against his lips as he thrust inside of her, her finger nails digging into the skin of his shoulders.

"Not fuck..." Kakashi said breathlessly as he broke the kiss.

"Make love to." He panted as he thrust his hips, she cried out and dug her heels into the bed and lifted her hips to meet his movements. Her body clenching around him as he pushed himself deeper inside of her as he wrapped his arms around her slender body, hugging her against him as he picked up his pace and thrust harder, deeper, brushing against her sweet spot and making her scream and clench around him even more.

He buried his face against her neck and growled as they came.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi loomed over Uzu as she lay in an exhausted sleep under him.

After the last time they had made love, Uzu had taken a shower and borrowed on of his shirts. A large white button up, that swallowed her whole. She looked adorable to him, really she did. He ran his hand through her soft silken hair, marveling at the softness and texture before running the back of his knuckles across her cheek. They had stayed up most of last night talking. About nothing and everything at all.

Kakashi told her about himself. His hopes and dreams, though she had'nt asked. And had been suprised to find out that they both had some things in common. They had both been orphaned at a very young age.

Kakashi when he had still been more or less human, and Uzu when she had been five. Kakashi could'nt remember what happened to his family. And Uzu was cursed to remember her mother's screams until the day she died. Kakashi had taken the time to tell her one of his most private desires.

A family of his own. A female, and children to love and care for. He may be a wolf, but he didn't do well by himself. He prefered to do something productive with his time. Stopping a crisis here, breaking up a fight there, but at the end of the day he wanted someone to come home too. Being alone the past five hundred years had made him long for the normalcy of demestication.

Frankly he had shocked Uzu by addmiting that.

Most men would rather eat rusted razor blades than admit that they wanted to settle down, ususally they would fight for their freedom tooth and nail.

He smiled as she murmered something in her sleep and burrowed closer to the spot he had been laying in, he put his palm against the sheets in that area and snorted in amusment when he could still feel his body heat trapped in the sheets. Silly woman. If she was getting cold he could easily warm her. Stretching out next to her again, he drew her body up against his own and breathed her intoxicatingly sweet scent and started purring softly.

He could'nt recall a time in his life when he had felt so content. Resting his head on his arm he wrapped his free arm around her, just under her breasts and smiled. This was nice laying next to someone who was'nt bleeding and had a pulse for once. Honestly often times he went to sleep he had no idea what he did. He just knew that he woke up in the woods or in some abandoned lot in the city covered in blood or curled up next to half a mangled corpse.

Really he was put off by things like that, but if they happened in his sleep what the hell could he do to stop it? Locking himself up just didn't work. _Maybe that will change now that I have her_. Kakashi thought as he tried to think about what he would be like on nights when he changed. He knew that he would run through the woods, would hunt the local wild life (they only ended up killing humans accidentally when they came across campers and such) he would feel compelled to seek out his mate before the change and spend endless hours rubbing his body against hers, drunk off of her scent.

He would also feel compelled to try and impregnate her, the need to breed with his destined mate would be so strong that it would over ride his common sense. He tightened his arm around her and buried his face in her thick hair and tried to think of when he would next go through the change. After doing some serious head ache inducing calculations, he surmised that he would be going through his next change in about a week.

He made a humming sound and smirked evilly. Should he warn her or should he not? That was the question.

If he warned her, she might try to run from him. On the other hand if he didn't...well would'nt she be suprised to find a huge white were wolf prowling around the bed room eyeing her like she was a T-bone steak. He could almost hear her cursing him to hell and back already, she would probably get really inventive with her insults too. He closed his eyes and had just started to drift off when he heard Sakura jimmy the lock on the door and push his bedroom door open a bit and he growled in disbelief.

That damn meddling female had locked them in!


End file.
